


Just Talking

by DreamingIce



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Post-New Jedi Order AU, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-24
Updated: 2006-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingIce/pseuds/DreamingIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If you were just talking in there, then why is your top all messed up? Come on, who were you 'talking' to?" Valin corners Jysella after she leaves the practice rooms. Jacella vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Talking

**Author's Note:**

> Post NJO AU. I am still refusing to read DN and Legacy. Betrayal's blurb was enough to get me scared...
> 
> I have to thank all the lovely (and stubborn) people on the TFN Jacella thread. This is a very belated response to the Summer Jacella challenge. It had to include: a secret, an argument, the phrase "why didn't you say so before!", and the words contrary, insinuate, brazen, besieged.

Something was going on. Jysella was much too perky for anyone's wellbeing. Usually when she was this perky it meant that she was planning something.

And in Valin's experience, that something usually didn't bode well for anyone, especially him. He shook his head. Who needs enemies when you've got a baby sister that loves to make your life a misery at times?

But this time Valin intended to find out what she was up to, rather than having to find out just as she wreaked havoc. And no using the Force to find out either. Jys would be on to him in a flash if he tried that. Valin winced; that was something he had learnt the hard way... or the sharp way rather, as there was no denying that that datacard she sent flying at him straight after that had a very sharp edge. Sharper than Valin thought normal. Or maybe it was the speed that it had been travelling at that did so much damage.

Valin checked that his mental shields were up; it wouldn't do him any good for Jys to sense his presence and for her to besiege him. Pain would be involved if that happened.

Peering around the corridor, he headed in the direction he had seen her go earlier.

He passed the sparring rooms, closed for the moment.

And back-tracked as he heard voices coming from one of those rooms.

"...rich coming from you, miss contrary-" a male voice teased.

"And that's rich coming from a trouble-magnet such as yourself," Jysella's voice answered. Warning bells started to go off in Valin's head. Maybe he didn't want to know exactly what was going on in there...

But he did want to know who it was brazenly taking advantage of his baby sister.

Valin took a couple of deep breaths. Storming in there would be a very  _bad_  idea... Jysella was too good at sparring for him to risk that. All he could do was wait until they emerged. He glared at the door as he backed around a corner and waited. And hope that he could control himself.

Another few minutes went by before Valin heard the door open and heard his sister's quiet snicker. Straightening up, Valin froze he heard Jysella head in the other direction. A few seconds later, he heard another pair of footsteps head in the same direction.

Cautiously, he peeked around the corner. And nearly tripped over his own feet.

There was Jacen Solo disappearing around a corner. Valin knocked his head against the wall. What the  _kriff!_ Jysella must be mad, dating someone who was  _fourteen years_   _older_ than her! His face darkened. For that matter, he and his dad might have to catch up with Jacen...

Or maybe he should talk to Jys first.

A few minutes later, Valin knocked loudly on Jysella's door before barging in anyway.

"It'd be nice if you gave me some warning as to when charge in here you know," came Jysella's wry voice.

Valin shrugged. "I knocked."

"For all of about 5 nanoseconds," she pointed out.'

"So? I need to talk to you."

Jysella rolled her eyes. "Obviously, you only ever seek me out here when you need to talk, which usually ends up as an argument."

"I heard you coming out of the sparring rooms with Jacen Solo."

Jysella's dark eyebrows contracted past her fringe. "And this is your business... how? And so what, we were just talking!"

It was Valin's turn roll his eyes. "'Just talking'? How stupid do you think I am! Don't answer that," he added, seeing the look on Jys' face. "If you 'just talking', why would your top be in such disarray?"

Valin was pleased to see a flush of pink in her cheeks. "And it's my business when my baby sister starts fooling around with a guy fourteen years older than her!"

Jysella's green eyes flashed dangerously. "I'm not a little girl anymore, Valin. You and dad don't seem to have quite grasped that yet! How dare you insinuate that I can't take care of myself!" Her indignation was almost tangible and Valin was cringing away from her fury.

"And for your information,  _big brother_ , Jacen and I have been dating for about three months! I love him and really don't care what you think about it!"

A brooding silence fell. Then Valin bravely broke the silence. "Do mum and dad know?"

Jysella looked at him calculatingly. "Mum does, dad doesn't," she answered finally. "And don't even  _think_ about telling dad, Valin..."

Valin put his hands in the air as he backed towards the door. "I won't... But Jys, whydidn't you say so before!"

"Because I knew you'd react like that," she snorted. "You're too overprotective by half." She reached out and poked out of her door. "You really should save all that overprotectiveness for my lovely niece." The door shut behind her.

Valin just put his head in his hands. No doubt Jysella would make sure that Arya gave him hell in the future...

Little sisters were so much more trouble than they're worth at times.


End file.
